Time Out In The Madhouse
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: "It's a dark day for Gotham city as a five year old girl is placed in Arkham Asylum for the murder of her parents. The patient has been diagnosed with Kleptomania, Pyromania, ADHD, ect. For her own safety Mr. Arkham has placed her in the Rouge Gallery where she will be secluded from the rest of the patients." Naturally the Rouges take an interest in her -Chaos ensues-
1. Cheers To The Criminally Insane

Summary: "It's a dark day for Gotham city as a five year old girl is placed in Arkham Asylum for the murder of her parents. The patient has been diagnosed with Kleptomania, Pyromania, ADHD, etc. For her own safety Mr. Arkham has placed her in the Rogue Gallery where she will be secluded from the rest of the patients." Naturally the Rogues take an interest in her -Chaos ensues-

Hmm so I was reading a story where a kid got sent to Arkham and I figure, huh I'd like to give that a try too of course making it completely different and unique in my own way.

* * *

Chapter 1

Cheers to the Criminally Insane

* * *

January 6, 2013 Gotham Courthouse: The sentencing of Faye Night McCoy-Age 5-Female

The testimony of Mrs. Cornfield- Defendant's Kindergarten teacher:

"People always steered clear of Gotham Elementary's own redhead Faye McCoy, teachers and students alike. It didn't take a genius to know she was trouble with a capital T. Faye was always quiet, only speaking when she deemed it necessary. I personally believe she thought she was better than everyone else; very self-absorbed, that one.

"She's a temperamental child, always going one way when I expect her to go another. Despite what most people thought, I had faith that the she would get better.

"I told myself she was just going through a phase. After all, it's natural to see at least one troubled child per class, but Faye, there was something _off_ about her . . .

"Some of those oddities were natural for young children, like her inability to sit still in class or pay attention. You see, Faye had ADHD, a common occurrence in children these days; in fact one of her classmates, Jonah, had it too.

"_But other things_ . . . not so much.

"Faye was always picking fights. I don't understand why, but she was trying to get on peoples' bad side and see how far she could push them. Of course, at first, I didn't believe she was the problem, because Faye would only go after the boys. Naturally, I assumed that they were the ones picking on her . . . Clearly, I was wrong.

"Soon it wasn't just fights, but stealing, and good lord, _burning_ things!" The poor woman let out a sob here, her voice cracking from the emotional trauma the experience had brought on. Faye, who was sitting with an attorney of the State, glared at the sobbing woman with icy blue eyes.

Faye wasn't a bad person, they were just making things sound worse than they actually were . . . she could be nice if she wanted to. Besides, the teacher was blowing things was out of proportion.

"Objection, I didn't steal anything! I just borrowed stuff," the little girl exclaimed, stealthily stealing her lawyers pen to satisfy that agonizing twitching in her hands.

The judge, a middle aged man with thin grey hair, banged his gavel loudly. "No interruptions Miss McCoy, and for the record it can only be considered borrowing if you get permission from the owner." With a frown of disgusted curiosity directed at the little girl he mumbled, "Please continue Mrs. Cornfield."

Nodding, the woman found the strength to compose herself. "During recess Faye would always find a way back inside the classroom no matter what I did. At first, I had to start locking the doors, but when that failed I had to seal the windows as well. Every so often she would manage to steal the keys and open the door herself. One time, she even made her way through the ventilation shaft and stole her classmates' pencil boxes and sandwiches. Instead of stealing money or jewelry, she usually stole worthless things like notebooks or dried up markers. That was bad enough in itself, but then she started the fires . . . From what I've come to understand, Faye found a lighter on the street one day and took a liking to it. The next thing I know her desk is on fire and she's throwing more paper into it to make it bigger!" By the time her speech was done the teacher was sobbing; she couldn't help but wonder how this happened to her. She was a kindergarten teacher for crying out loud!

Nodding down at the sobbing woman, the judge intoned, "That will be all Mrs. Cornfield." Done with the witness, the Judge turned to the prosecutor, a stern looking woman with graying blond hair tied up in an immaculate bun. The woman's sharp hazel eyes were narrowed at Faye, who looked at her in unmasked amusement. The lady reminded Faye of a vulture with glasses. Yet as amusing as she was, Faye strongly disliked the woman. "Miss Clark, if you'd please."

Clearing her throat the prosecutor told the story of Faye's greatest triumph in her young life, "On December 25, 2012, little Faye McCoy killed her parents, Trevor and Tracy McCoy, in cold blood. From what we've come to understand, this seemingly sweet little girl was outraged by the fact that her parents had not gotten her anything for Christmas again, which she had been very upset about. Several of her classmates reported her enthusiasm for getting art suplies the few times she spoke at school and how heartbroken she would be if she didn't get them. Like any spoiled child, Faye was, as previously mentioned, angry at not getting what she wanted for Christmas. But Faye isn't just any spoiled child, she is mentally unstable; and in her twisted mind she found the only way to remedy the situation was to kill her parents. This was accomplished with the large butcher knife, item D," the woman paused here in her story to point over at the Evidence table, which contained several bloody objects and crime scene photos.

"Faye stabbed her mother in the neck three times, then proceeded to stab her father in the back seven times until death." Turning once to glare coldly at the Kindergartener, the woman sat back down.

Turning to address Faye the Judge asked her attorney to plead her cause. However, as he was standing, Faye objected.

The Judge lifted a bushy eyebrow at the five year old. "And what, pray tell, are you objecting to now, Miss McCoy?" He asked coolly.

Standing from her seat, which was hard considering she was only 4'4, Faye said, "I would like to represent myself; my lawyer has refused to properly tell my side of the story."

The Judge pursed his lips in thought. Something told him it would be a very bad idea to let a five year old defend themselves for such serious accusations. How was he to know if she told the story right? His mind was more or less made up when he met her eyes. It was then that he knew there would be no negotiating with Faye; she was dead set on telling her story. And so he allowed it. "Proceed, Miss McCoy."

Fiddling with her sleeve nervously Fay began.

"Despite what you may think, I am not petty enough to kill my parents for not buying me presents." The court visibly blanched at the girl's wording. It would seem little Faye was much smarter than the average kindergartener. "But don't get me wrong, I killed them. I killed them because they were horrible, despicable people." A collective gasp filled the air. There was a change in the atmosphere. A tense silence emerged. No one could believe it. That innocent looking five year old girl just admitted to killing her own parents.

"Don't look at me like that! They didn't care about me, they would always fight with each other and yell about how much of a nuisance I was. They didn't love me. And who knows; maybe I would have been able to live with that, or at least ended up running away, but no, not after I figured out what they planned to do.

"I heard them talking on Christmas Eve. They were finally done with me. They planned to kill me in my sleep and start a new life somewhere else, maybe even start a new family, this time with a boy. I wasn't about to let that happen. Before they could get me I woke up bright and early, snuck up into their room, and killed them."

The courthouse was deafeningly silent. You could hear a pin drop from across the room. Faye just sat there, composed as ever. Somehow, telling the story gave her strength. Faye didn't regret what she did, and if she was being honest with herself she'd admit that she was ready to kill again. Faye always did have an addictive personality.

Finally breaking out of his stupor, the judge adjourned the jury to make a verdict. It only took three hours.

It was a blond haired man, seemingly in his early thirties, who read Faye her fate. "We the Jury find the defendant guilty of all charges. Additionally, we have come to the conclusion that the defendant is mentally unstable and should be transferred to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane for treatment."

Faye cocked her head to the side in confusion at the statement. Insane? She wasn't insane; she had a perfectly logical reason for killing her parents . . . But as the words slowly sunk in Faye started to feel worried - weren't the Rogues in Arkham, like Scarecrow, the Riddler, and the Joker? Biting her lip as the Judge slammed his gavel one last time, Faye had to wonder what her new life would be like, and perhaps if it was even worth it in the end. . .

* * *

Note- If you find it unrealistic that a child could be evil suck it up and don't review to complain please. I get it. But this isn't real and there are actually plenty of shows/movies/books that have evil children or at least bad ones (I say this because I haven't decided if Faye is evil or bad yet . . .)

Anywho next chapter we'll see Faye getting accommodated in Arkham.

BTW review telling me which Rouge's you'd like to see the most, I know I personally love the Riddle so expect a lot of him. (I also adore Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter).


	2. Field Trip to Arkham Asylum

Summary: "It's a dark day for Gotham city as a five year old girl is placed in Arkham Asylum for the murder of her parents. The patient has been diagnosed with Kleptomania, Pyromania, ADHD, etc. For her own safety Mr. Arkham has placed her in the Rogue Gallery where she will be secluded from the rest of the patients." Naturally the Rogues take an interest in her -Chaos ensues-

Alright so we got one for Ivy (who I think would take on a motherly role especially because Faye is a girl) two for Bane and one for Joker! Alright I'll make sure to keep that in mind :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Field Trip to Arkham Asylum

* * *

After her verdict was read, Faye had little time before she was forcibly pulled out of the courtroom and into a crowd of rowdy reporters and protesters. Many people held signs that said 'free the girl' or 'Faye is innocent' and other stupid BS like that. Photographers flashed hundreds of pictures of her, and Faye couldn't help but flinch. She was practically half blind by the time she reached the police cruiser.

Faye had to admit she was feeling nervous. She had no idea what to expect from Arkham, though from what people told her, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Sorry about all that, kid," apologized a man with a deep masculine voice. Faye looked up to see a kind eyed police officer with short black hair and a silly mustache. "Damn reporters couldn't just stay away."

"Frankie," scolded a blond haired officer who sat in the passenger's seat of the cruiser. "Don't swear in front of the kid!"

Faye merely shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "Isn't anything I haven't heard before."

After Faye spoke up, the three fell into a tense silence, only broken by Frankie starting up the car. "So . . ." It would seem that the young blond man wasn't too fond of it. ". . . Did you really kill 'em"?

"Ow!" the blond yelped in pain when Frankie punched him in the arm.

"Why would you ask her a question like that, Dan!" He growled.

"Cause I wanted to know!" He yelled back defensively.

While the two men - who Faye silently deemed idiots - were fighting, their passenger looked on with slight amusement. She always did find pleasure in the oddest of things - like fire, stealing, conflict . . . _carnage_.

"Still, she's just a kid! You have no right to-"

"Yes."

The officers immediately fell silent at the girl's voice. The two men blinked at each other.

Dan turned back to look at her with unbelieving eyes. "Y-yes what?"

Faye could tell that he already knew the answer to his question, he was just too scared to admit it.

The more she thought about it, however, the more she saw the oddity of his question. Why would a police officer who had to deal with the cold hard facts of life every day be in denial about her sins? 'Perhaps,' she mused, 'he wants to believe there's good in the world, and if adults are bad, then naturally children are good?' Faye didn't know; nor did she care.

Turning her icy blue eyes to meet Dan's, she said bitterly, "I killed my parents."

Dan grimaced when Faye said that. It was so wrong in so many ways. A five year old girl had just icily stated that she killed her parents with seemingly no remorse. It frightened Dan. A girl her age shouldn't have that look - the look of a killer. No, this was wrong; that was the look that belonged in the eyes of the Joker or the Scarecrow, not this little girl.

She hated that look, the look that people gave her in the courthouse, or when she'd start a fire. It was the look kids gave her when they called her names like crazy or psycho.

Faye frowned at Dan, hating the memories of her school life and, more than anything, her family. The fact that he brought them up in the first place bothered her.

She needed to get them out of her head, their sneering faces and hate filled eyes. Faye nervously shifted in her seat. Why was it so hard?

They wouldn't leave her be, even in death they haunted her!

Irritated by the look Dan was _still_ giving her, along with her wandering mind, Faye pouted and crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. Dan visibly faltered.

In the blink of an eye, Faye had gone from a psychopathic killer to an adorable child.

"Don't look at me like that; that's how everyone looks at me and I hate it," she whined, fidgeting slightly in her seat thanks to her ADHD.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Dan agreed, "Okay kid, sorry, I didn't mean to upset yah."

Narrowing her eyes in distrust, Faye said, "I don't believe you! Promise that you won't look at me like that again!"

Looking over at Frankie nervously, Dan gulped before reluctantly agreeing. "I promise."

Faye, not quite done with the conversation yet, tipped her head to the side and scrunched up her freckled nose. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" She asked in an amused tone - eyes shining mischievously.

Dan started to sputter while Faye laughed heartily at his discomfort.

Seeing the jam his friend was in, Frankie chose that moment to cut it. "Faye, how about we play a game?"

Faye instantly fell silent at his suggestion, her eyes widened significantly. "A game? what kind of game?" She asked eagerly. You see, ever since she was young, Faye could remember her parents ignoring her, and when she was finally old enough to go to school, all the other kids kept their distance, so it was very rare for Faye to be a part of a game.

"Eh, I don't know", Frankie sighed tiredly rubbing the back of his neck. "How about eye spy?"

Faye's icy eyes turned a deep aquamarine as a wonderful excitement filled her. "Great!"

And so the three spent the rest of the ride to Arkham playing eye spy . . . Strange but definitely entertaining.

The game died down, however, when the gothic asylum came into view. Faye's mouth fell open in shock and she had to stifle a gasp. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting. I mean sure she knew Arkham was bad, but this . . . this was like something out of a horror film.

The castle - as Faye would come to describe it - consisted of cracked, dark grey stone and had very few windows. Gargoyles sat on perches on the upper parts of the structure, reminding Faye of the Boogie man her parents told her lived under her bed.

Any shrubs or grass that surrounded the land were gray and wilted, creating a feeling of death so thick it was almost tangible. Everywhere she looked Faye saw a heavy fog that blocked out the stars- not that they shone in Gotham anyhow- but it was not able to conceal the moon. Shadows of terrifying stature were cast from its silver beams and Faye visibly shuddered. By the time they entered the sharp, rusted gate, Faye was struggling not to squirm in her seat. How was she supposed to sleep at night knowing she lived in such a creepy place?

Seemingly sensing her distress Frankie chose this moment to speak up. "Don't worry kid, it looks much nicer on the inside, white walls and smooth tiled floors. It's actually quite nice."

Faye slumped in her seat in relief. That was comforting- if only slightly. At least she wouldn't have to stare at gargoyles all day long . . .

At an agonizingly slow speed, the cruiser turned into the circular driveway and stopped in front of the front door.

Taking a deep breath, Faye prepared herself for the horrors ahead of her, planning to raise holy hell for anyone who stood in her way.

Faye watched as both officers got out of the cruiser and made their way to her door.

Pulling it slowly open, they each grabbed one of her arms so she couldn't get away. Strangely enough, Faye didn't fight them. She supposed it was because she had grown rather fond of them in the short time they had been together- that and the fact that there were several snipers pointing at her . . .

Shutting the door with his foot, Frankie and Dan started to walk Faye ever closer to her doom. To her surprise there were several guards already waiting for her at the entrance.

The one in front raised an eyebrow in disbelief when he saw her. "You know, when they said there was a kid coming I thought they were kidding."

Faye, despite the severity of the situation, couldn't help but grin at that. Looks like a lot of people were in for a rude awakening.

The guard gestured for them to hand over the girl, and Frankie and Dan did so without question.

"No cuffs huh?" The guard asked curiously, noticing her freed hands with curiosity.

Frankie sighed and pushed his cap back on his head. "Nope, they're supposed to be one size fit all, but it won't fit small children, Bane, or Killer Croc - though normal cuffs won't hold the last two anyway."

The guard nodded in understanding. "Naturally, we don't have cuffs her size either- the youngest patient here is seventeen. Arkham doesn't usually accept children."

Dan cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Then why did they admit her?"

"I wish I knew."

Faye chose this moment to huff in annoyance. While the men were talking, she was shivering from the chilly night air, and the grip they had on her arms was starting to become painful.

When the conversation finally ended, the guards started to haul their newest inmate into the imposing structure, none too gently.

"Wait!"

The guard's stopped walking at Frankie's voice. "Is anything wrong officer?" Questioned the guard holding her left arm.

"Ah no, I just wanted to say one last thing to the kid."

There was a pause before the first guard- who Faye figured was the one in charge- nodded his consent.

Faye looked at the man questioningly. Why would he want to talk to her?

"Look, I know you d-don't have anyone left after what happened," he said fumbling over his words.

Dan took this as his cue to cut in. "What Frankie here means is, we'd like to visit you if you'd allow us. God only knows how lonesome it must be here."

Faye's face instantly lit up with a grin. She really did like the officers, and it would be comforting to know she'd have some sane people to talk to from time to time- save her doctor of course.

"Of course! Ha, that would be so cool. I like you two _much_ more than the kids at school. Besides, they were boring. Not you two though. Ooh, you'll have to tell me stories about all the raids you've done when you come," she rambled excitedly.

The guard holding her left arm sighed. "Will that be all?"

Frankie nodded his head, a faint smile on his face. "Take care, kid."

And just like that, the two officers left Faye to her fate.

"Alright, come on kid," the first guard grumbled, pulling her through the doors of the asylum. Faye's eyes widened at what she saw. Frankie wasn't kidding when he said it looked nicer inside.

The walls were the purest color white she had ever seen in her life. In fact, her eyes kinda burned looking at them for too long. Naturally they were bare of any pictures or anything of that sort- though there were signs that had directions on them.

Faye smiled internally. She could read the signs because she was a fast learner and had picked up the alphabet with ease. Spelling still wasn't her strong suit, but she got the gist of things. As for the ground, it was basically the same as the walls- white and smooth. It was rather simplistic, Faye realized. Probably to keep patients calm.

Strangely enough, it had the opposite effect on Faye. Somewhere deep inside, she had the urge to paint those walls a different color. The plainness dulled her mind and did nothing to stimulate her developing mind- she was a growing child after all, sane or not (and she's sane thank you very much).

'_I'll have to fix that,'_ Faye mused silently, already thinking of ways to do so.

Faye was brought out of her reverie when the guards pushed her roughly forward, causing her to nearly lose her balance.

"Hey! Watch it numbskulls," she hissed at the older men.

The first guard sighed in annoyance and glared at the other two. "Come on guys, she's just a kid. Go easy on her, would yah?"

The guard holding her right arm glared back. "Why do you suddenly care?"

The first guard grunted in return, "Sharon's pregnant."

"Well I'll be," the guard on her left muttered in surprise.

The guards fell silent after that, obediently following his order- though they'd make a point of hounding him about it after work.

It wasn't long before Faye found herself outside a pair of oak double doors. Faye hadn't seen much of the asylum yet, so she didn't really know what to expect. It definitely wasn't what she saw next.

The first guard opened the doors and gently nudged Faye inside, keeping her arms firmly behind her back.

They appeared to be in an office of some sort. The floor was covered in dark brown carpet, a drastic change from the tile floor and white walls. On the left side of the room was a large window that had a nice- if you could call it that- view of the Asylum grounds. Pictures could be seen on the walls and on a wooden desk. Sitting behind said desk was a man wearing a crisp, expensive looking suit. His grey hair was thin and failed to cover the top of this head. On his face was a pair of glasses that practically hid his dull blue eyes.

"Ah, Faye McCoy, just the person I was looking for," the man said, looking at Faye with a mixture of pity and understanding. "I know this must be scary for you, being told such an ominous place is your new home- temporarily of course. Now you may be confused as to why you're here, seeing as Arkham is by no means child friendly."

Faye blinked at the man. She hadn't really thought of that until Frankie asked, and to be honest she didn't really care. But seeing as he was probably going to tell her anyway she figured she might as well play along. "Of course, Mr . . ."

"Arkham," he supplied, though he gave her no time to respond. "You see while your- ah, _parents _were still alive, they came to me with the request that you be admitted. As you probably guessed, I said no. But things have changed since then. One of my best Doctors, Dr. Young, has personally requested to be your psychiatrist. I was reluctant at first to agree, seeing as this is no place for children, but after seeing what you were capable of I'm sure you'll be just fine here. But don't fret, I'll have a guard assigned to watch you at all times while out of your cell- no one will be able to hurt you.

"After that came the problem of your placement. I didn't want you near the Rogues, but I also wanted to keep you in the most secluded section of the asylum- which, unfortunately, was the Rogue Gallery. After much debate I decided to place you there. In retrospect, that may have been a very poor decision," he sighed. "For now you'll just have to make the best of it, and if any problems arise you'll be moved to a new block. That will be all. It was nice meeting you, Faye. Gentlemen, please take her to get changed and introduce her to Dr. Young."

"Yes sir, Dr. Arkham," the guards responded in unison.

Faye's eye twitched as she left the office. He was kidding. He had to be. That old man didn't really expect her to share the same block as the most dangerous people in Gotham, did he?!

Faye groaned. She was going to thought lit a fire in her belly.

In that moment, Faye vowed that she wouldn't go down without a fight- that, and that she'd kill Arkham for putting her in this situation.

'_Well, what do you know. I've been here an hour and I already have a vendetta against someone.'_

The place they stopped at next was a laundry room. The three guards exchanged quick glances before pushing her into the room and locking the door.

Faye let out an indignant squawk as she fell to the ground. "Jerks," she muttered bitterly.

"Well, well. What's a sweet little thing like you doing in here?" Asked a motherly voice filled with concern.

Faye looked up to see a woman with chocolate brown hair in what she assumed to be her mid-forties looking oddly down at her.

Righting herself, Faye licked her lips nervously. "I'm a patient."

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "Impossible. You're too young to be in a place like this."

Faye sighed in impatience. "Apparently not."

But the woman was not convinced. Determinedly striding over to the door, she hurriedly threw it open. "Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny," she seethed.

The first guard raised an eyebrow in surprise, "It's not a joke, Karen. The kid's a patient here."

"She can't be, she's just a little kid!" She shouted, sticking a finger angrily in his face.

Faye smiled at the scene. This was extremely entertaining.

"Yeah, a kid who killed her parents. Don't be fooled, K, she's one messed up cookie."

Karen didn't say anything to that. She turned to look at Faye appraisingly, sizing her up. From what Faye could tell, she was trying to determine if what he said was the truth or not, though Faye wasn't sure what her appearance had to do with anything.

After a good minute passed, Karen sighed. "All right, I'll take your word for it. Come on kid, let's get you dressed."

Karen closed the door and led Faye over to large stacks of orange jumpsuits, male/female underwear, white socks, tennis shoes, and white shirts.

"You know, I'm not sure how this is going to work, these outfits are made for adults, not preschoolers."

Faye scowled at the woman. "I'm a kindergartener."

Karen rolled her eyes. "My bad."

That was all that was said until nearly ten minutes later. Karen stood in front of her holding a stack of clothes. "It took a while, but I was able to find the smallest clothes we've got. Unfortunately, the shoes are nowhere near your size; it'll be like wearing clown shoes on you, so you might want to walk slowly."

Faye wearily accepted the clothes. It looked like she could fit a pillow in it and no one would notice. A grin suddenly crept its way onto her face at the concept. It would certainly make stealing things easier.

When Faye removed her clothes, she was careful to keep the she had previously stolen pen hidden. Everything she snatched held a fond place in her heart and it was torment to get the items taken away.

"What's that?"

Apparently she wasn't careful enough.

Karen wasted no time snatching the writing utensil from her small hands. "Sharp objects are not allowed in the asylum! The last time the Joker got his hands on a pencil . . ." Karen trailed off and shuddered.

Faye scowled in annoyance. She wouldn't have let the Joker get her pen anyway; she was careful with the objects she stole. The only reason she lost it this time was because she had to take her clothes off and had nowhere to hide it.

The first thing Faye put on was the underwear, and luckily they didn't fall off like she expected them to.

Next came the shirt. Faye was silently amused- the shirt went all the way to her knees. It was like wearing a dress in a weird way. She was pleasantly surprised to find the shirt was soft and rather thick instead of being thin and itchy like she expected. It was not a secret that the Asylum didn't waste money on comfort.

After she got her shirt situated, she carefully got into the ginormous jumpsuit- and let me tell you how fun that was. The pant legs acted like makeshift socks, covering her feet entirely while the sleeves hung down to her hips. The material was so bunched up that she was practically swimming in cloth. If she wanted to Faye was sure she could use the jumpsuit as a blanket at night.

Karen frowned disapprovingly at her. "I wish I could help you out, but we're not allowed to modify the uniforms in any way. We'll just have to order you new clothes in the right size, though that might take a while," she apologized.

Faye just shrugged, not really caring. At least she'd be warm with all the fabric- it was winter after all.

Finally Faye slipped on the shoes and socks, after rolling up her sleeves (so she could use her hands) and pant legs, of course.

For some reason this was the only part of the uniform that bothered her. The shoes were several sizes too big, and when she walked it was in an awkward sort of wobble. It was almost like wearing heels. It would definitely make walking a chore.

When she was done dressing Karen turned to let the guards in. A sly smile spread across Fay's face.

Rules number one- never turn your back on the enemy.

In the blink of an eye Faye had reclaimed the pen, which had been placed on top of her old clothes.

Ha- she'll never know what hit her.

Luckily, when Karen came over with the guards, she didn't notice the absence of the pen.

"Come on kid," ordered the head guard as they reclaimed their hold on her arms. "Time to meet Dr. Young."

Faye, for whatever reason, came to expect an old man with greying hair to be her doctor. Needless to say she was surprised to see a beautiful blond in her early thirties.

"Miss McCoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking Faye's hand firmly. "I'm sure you already know this, but I'm Doctor Young and I'll be your psychiatrist for the remainder of your stay."

Faye raised an eyebrow at the statement and frowned in thought. "How do you know that? What if someone kills you and I need a new doctor?"

Dr. Young didn't show it, but she was shocked. She couldn't believe Faye, a little kindergartener, said that- though working at Arkham had taught her to adapt to situations.

"I highly doubt that will happen, Faye," she assured.

"How can you be sure?" Faye challenged.

Dr. Young pursed her lips at her comment and wrote a note on her clipboard. _'The patient is hostile and has subtly threatened my life twice since the interview began. This may be brought on for a number of reasons, though it's most likely that she feels threatened. I'll have to look into it further to make a conclusion.'_

Looking up from her clipboard, the doctor tried to steer the conversation in a new direction. "Seeing as this is our first session I'd like to get to know you better. Can you tell me some things about yourself?"

Faye scoffed. "I can, but that doesn't mean I will."

Doctor Young sighed internally and scribbled down a quick note. '_Patient is uncooperative and somewhat defensive, refusing to answer questions about herself. Faye may not feel comfortable talking to me or- the more likely answer- she doesn't want to make this easy for me.'_

"And will you?" she ventured.

Faye contemplated this. She didn't like Dr. Young one bit and was reluctant to share personal things with her. What right did she have to know her on a personal level?

'_Maybe she'll let me go sooner if I answer her,'_ Faye reasoned bitterly. Faye sighed in exasperation and rubbed her temple.

"My favorite colors are red and orange, I don't have any siblings, and I'm five."

There, simple, easy answers that she probably already knew like the back of her hand. Hopefully that would tide her over for now.

Dr. Young nodded in approval. Of course, she already knew the last two tidbits, but it was progress.

"That will be all for today Faye. I'll see you again soon."

Faye scowled at her. So she had to share information with Dr. Young, but she wouldn't return the gesture? That seemed unfair. Perhaps she'd be able to persuade her into sharing during their next session.

On a positive note, they were done for the day and she'd be able to get some sleep. Naturally, Faye was tired out from the long day she had to endure, so the thought was very appealing.

The guards took hold of her arms again, this time wrapping her wrists together with a strip of cloth. Faye didn't see the point, considering she hadn't struggled so far, but whatever.

As they walked closer to her cell, Faye found herself getting nervous again. She wasn't sure how the patients would react when they saw her, especially the Rogues.

The group stopped at a checkpoint and the head guard had to swipe a keycard to open the door. The moment they entered the room Faye was bursting at the seams with nervous energy. Strangely enough, she felt like running laps around the asylum- must be her ADHD kicking in.

The first few cells they passed were empty- much to her relief- but the ones that weren't . . .yikes.

They all turned and stared at her, every last one of them: Two-Face, Bane, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, Clayface, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Riddler, Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, and Mr. Freeze.

They each had varying expressions on their faces from shock and confusion to interest and everything in between.

The first inmate to speak up was one of the newest Rouges.

"Riddle me this- what is a child doing in Arkham?" Questioned the Riddler, quirking a red eyebrow in interest.

The guards glared at him. "That's none of your business, Nigma."

"I, uh, believe it _is_, seeing as the kids in our asylum." said the Joker, licking the corners of his scarred mouth as they passed by.

"Mistah J's right, yah can't jus' flaunt the doll around and expect us tah keep quiet", added Harley, her shrill voice amusing Faye rather than annoying her, like it did most people.

The guards growled in annoyance. "That's not for me to say," the leader snapped sharply, and just like that, everyone turned to her.

Faye's face grew hot at their stares; she'd never gotten this much attention before (unless you count the whole trial thing) and it unnerved her. It didn't help that they were analyzing her every move.

"You're right; it's her story to tell, not yours." Faye looked up to see who had spoken and went pale.

Bane.

'_Good god, the man who took over Gotham when I was a baby is staring at me.'_

Bane was as unnerving everyone said. The man stood at a good 6 feet, towering above her pathetic 4'4. His mask, the damnable thing, gave his words a gravelly tone, but Faye could still detect his accent. In her childish mind, she thought the mask looked like a spider that decided to call his face home; a strange thought to have when staring down a murderer.

Even in his orange jumpsuit the man screamed serious. Perhaps it was the mask . . . or his unnerving blue grey eyes.

Unnerving as they were those eyes of his were somehow reassuring, and for some odd reason, after staring into them, Faye felt compelled to tell him her story.

"Out with it, child," he said calmly in his distorted voice, his unnerving blue grey eyes intrigued.

Faye scrunched up her nose- she wasn't sure what their reactions would be and it worried her greatly. What if they were disgusted with what she did and decided to kill her? If they wanted to hurt her, there was no way to defend herself.

In the end Faye decided to keep her answer short and sweet. She wouldn't sugar coat it, if they were going to murder her, then so be it.

"I killed my parents". Faye sighed. After she said it, she remembered the other reasons why she was here. "Oh, and I have kleptomania, pyromania, and ADHD."

Bane's eyes widened in surprise. Apparently he didn't expect that . . .

No one said anything.

Unless you count psychotic laughter that is.

Faye turned to see the Joker, who was clutching his sides with a large smile on his face.

"You hear that boys, the kid killed her parents," he laughed wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

There were murmurs of approval from the Rogues; needless to say they were impressed. Many of them had parental issues themselves and would've jumped at the opportunity to kill their parent or parents- or in Jonathan's case, his grandmother- if they were alive today.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," snapped the guard.

Of course the Joker ignored him and cackled as Faye was carefully locked in her cell, after they removed the fabric from her wrists.

Faye took this moment to take in her surroundings. Directly across from her cell was Poison Ivy, though she still had a clear view of both the Riddler and Scarecrow. The Riddler on the left, Scarecrow on the right. On her side of the block, she was between Bane and the Mad Hatter. Bane on the right and the Mad Hatter on the left. Despite not being able to see most of the Rogues, she could still hear each and every one of them as they talked. She figured that would get annoying eventually . . .

"Wait, you're putting her with us?" asked Poison Ivy incredulously. "This is no place for a child!"

Faye looked up from her cell to see a beautiful red haired woman with breathtaking emerald eyes. Said woman was frowning, eyeing her worriedly, almost in a motherly fashion.

Faye bit her lip. She despised that look. It was the look the kids in her grade would get from their moms. This was the first time she had been on the receiving end of it . . . and it felt good.

The guards shifted on their feet nervously. "Trust me, we didn't think it was a good idea either, but Dr. Arkham insisted. He thinks she'll be safer here."

Scarecrow's deep educated voice came next. "I'm afraid he's sadly mistaken if he truly believes that."

The guard frowned. "That's enough questions for now. Miss McCoy's had a long day and needs to sleep. She's only a child after all."

Surprisingly enough, the Rogues complied, though that didn't stop them from talking with each other.

While they conversed amongst themselves (mainly about her), Faye tiredly sank onto her bed- her very uncomfortable bed- and relaxed, thinking about her new neighbors.

With one last glance at the nice redheaded woman, Faye fell into a content sleep.

* * *

Wow that was like 3,000 words longer than I planned on it being but I decided I should introduce the characters first which meant getting her the orientation and all that jazz.

Are you proud of me I got all your requested characters in, I know I am. I was especially happy with the request for Poison Ivy (I've just recently started to like her character) from Miss Lucy.

I also got some requests for Bane (who I love in the TDKR), the Joker, and Scarecrow.

Tell me if I'm missing anyone and don't fret there will be much more rogue action in the next chapter, little Faye needed to get some shut eye so there introduction was cut short.


End file.
